


No Show

by BunniesofDoom



Series: Tumblr Requests [154]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Fever, Friendship, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Sick Character, Sickfic, Tumblr Ask Box Fic, Tumblr Prompt, Vomiting, Yuri Plisetsky Swears, Yuri is a good friend, emeto, poor Otabek, vomit cw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-05
Updated: 2019-07-05
Packaged: 2020-06-10 21:32:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19516288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BunniesofDoom/pseuds/BunniesofDoom
Summary: These last few weeks have been the longest of Yuri’s life; at least that’s how it feels to him. Between the stress of competing, the exhilaration of winning gold, and the drama surrounding his free skate, Yuri is worn out. And it seems like he’s not the only one.





	No Show

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a request on my sneezehq tumblr for some Otayuri friendship after the Grand Prix Final. Set post-anime, after the exhibition skate after the Grand Prix Final. Enjoy!

These last few weeks have been the longest of Yuri’s life; at least that’s how it feels to him. Between the stress of competing, the exhilaration of winning gold, and the drama surrounding his free skate, Yuri is worn out. And it seems like he’s not the only one.

Although Yuri doesn’t know Otabek very well-they only met recently-even he can tell that something seems off about the older skater. Otabek’s performances have been amazing, yes, but he had been far more worn out afterwards than a skater in peak shape should have been. And Yuri can’t help but notice the way Otabek squints against the too-bright lights of the ice rink and the way he barely touches his food when they go out to eat together. Still, he doesn’t do anything; it’s hard to know what to do when their friendship is so tentative and new.

It all comes to a head when Yuri suggests that they go sightseeing. It’s one of their last few days in Spain before they both return to their respective home countries, and Yuri wants to make the most of it by seeing as much as Barcelona as he can. Otabek agrees immediately when Yuri brings it up. “Great! See you tomorrow then!” Yuri says, departing with a grin on his face. He completely misses the way Otabek seems to sag with exhaustion as soon as he turns away.

The next morning dawns bright and early, and Yuri gets ready in a hurry, excited to go see the sights of the city. He didn’t have too many opportunities to go sightseeing before the final, since he was too busy practicing. But after he’s been waiting in the lobby for twenty minutes, Otabek still hasn’t showed. 

He frowns and shoots his friend a text; there’s no response. Another fifteen minutes pass with Yuri getting more and more impatient by the second, before he finally decides to just go see just what is taking Otabek so long.

Yuri has been to Otabek’s hotel room before. It’s on the second floor, so it doesn’t take long for Yuri to make his way up the stairs and arrive at Otabek’s door. He knocks sharply, shifting his weight impatiently-no response. “Open up!” he calls. Just what on earth is Otabek doing?

Finally, Yuri hears footsteps slowly making their way towards the door. There’s a click as Otabek unlocks the door, then the door opens slowly.

Yuri opens his mouth to yell at his friend, but stops short when he sees Otabek. For lack of a better phrase, Otabek looks like hell; he’s pale and sweaty, hair plastered to his forehead and a high flush on his cheeks. It looks like his hands are shaking-no, his whole body is shaking.

“What’s wrong with you?” Yuri demands, taken aback by how sick Otabek looks.

“Sorry I couldn’t make it,” Otabek croaks. “I think I’m-” He cuts himself off with a belch and claps a hand over his mouth before dashing to the bathroom. Yuri follows tentatively, wincing and swallowing in sympathy at the sound of retching that follows.

When Otabek finally stands up, wiping his mouth with a clammy hand and groaning, Yuri folds his arms over his chest. “Yeah, I don’t think that you’re going to be up for sightseeing today.”

Otabek starts to protest, but Yuri ignores him. “We should probably get you some water, and check your temperature and …” he trails off, flushing. “Sorry, I’m not used to taking care of people.”

“You’re doing fine, Yura,” Otabek reassures him.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Please comment and leave kudos!


End file.
